Another Night
by kitsunerei
Summary: Ryoko is trying something. Read this funny shortie to see what! ~ by the author formally known as Rei_White


Another Night  
  
~It's perfect!~ Ryoko thought to herself as she stalked the hall toward Tenchi's bedroom door. Her black cat's tail curled with excitmet. She would knock on Tenchi's door, then when he answered it, she would teleport into his room. He would think that no one was outside and when he turned around, BAM! He would see her laying on his bed and would be overcome with her beauty.  
  
Ryoko chuckled to herself. It was such a good plan. There was no way it could be spoiled. She reached Tenchi's door and knocked, waited a few moments, then disappeared from site, only to reappear on Tenchi's bed.  
  
But wait. She didn't see Tenchi at the door. Was he gone? Where could he be so late at night? Ryoko sighed with disappointment, her plan would have to wait till tomorrow night.  
  
"Ryoko?" It was her beloved Tenchi laying right next to her in bed!   
  
I guess he didn't hear my knock, oh well. Ryoko thought, then a devilish grin spread across her face, fangs beginning to show as she thought of what to do with her Tenchi.  
  
"This wasn't how I planned it my love." Ryoko said in her sweet voice. "But it'll do just fine!" She tossed the quilt over the both of them and reached for Tenchi, who seemed to be still half asleep.  
  
As soon as she brought him in for a kiss, though, his eyes shot fully open. "What are you doing?!" He tried to pull away but she held onto his elbows.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, don't you want to be with me?" Ryoko asked sweetly. She took his arms and placed them around her waist. "Please Tenchi?" She looked at him with her yellow eyes, her long spiked white hair falling around her face like a frame. This was going better than she thought it would!  
  
"Ryoko let me go!"  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock then the sound of a door opening, Ayeka's voice following. "Lord Tenchi? I heard yells, are you all right?"  
  
Ryoko was taken by surprise and Tenchi was able to escape from her grasp. He struggled out from under the large quilt minuse his sleeping shirt. Ayeka saw his bear chest and blushed. "Oh, Lord Tenchi, forgive me." Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Ryoko poke her head from the folds of the blanket. "YOU!" She shouted, stabbing her finger in the air at Ryoko. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Me? I'm just visiting Tenchi." Ryoko said nonchalanty. "We decided to have a wrestling match, that's all." She smiled roughisly. "Tenchi was winning."  
  
"What?" Tenchi all but shouted, this always happened when these two were around him at the same time. He knew how things would end, one of them would be angery at him. The unfortunate part was that it never lasted long, soon it would happen again and again in a cycle. "She ambushed me!"  
  
"Don't worry Lord Tenchi, I believe you." Ayeka said to him, then turned to look at Ryoko with death shining in her eyes. "As for you! Your just an impertinent, an impertinent," Ayeka was at a lose for words, this was a rare sight. Soon she found what she was looking for, "Just stay away from Tenchi you hussie!"  
  
Ryoko rose to the occasion, her temper with her. "What did you call me little princess?" She took a menicing step toward Ayeka.  
  
"You heard me! I called you a hussie because that's what you are!"  
  
"I'm not the hussie, you are! Your just a pricy stuck up princess that never even tries to make a move!"  
  
"Whaaaaaat!!!?"  
  
Tenchi edged out of the room silently as Ayeka and Ryoko went at it. If he was lucky he could escape before they returned to the subject of him instead of each other. Soon he was past them both and in the hall.  
  
He walked down the stairs into the living room with a sigh. Would he ever get a good nights sleep? Probably not. As he sat down on the couch he heard a small noise behind him. He turned to see Sasami standing at the top of the stairs in her night gown, Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sasami, what's the matter?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Sasami walked down the stairs and sat beside Tenchi. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and Ryo-Ohki jumped from her shoulder to her lap, yawning. "It's to loud." She said softly. "I can't get back to sleep."  
  
"Well its quieter down here." Tenchi said, getting the blanket from the back of the couch and settling it over Sasami. "Why don't you and I sleep down here tonight?"  
  
"Ok." Sasami agreed with a soft sigh. She leaned her head against Tenchi's shoulder and soon fell asleep.  
  
In the silence of the down stairs he could still hear Ayeka and Ryoko going at it, though it was muffled tremendously. He looked down at Sasami sleeping with Ryo-Ohki in her lap and sighed. Just another Night in the Masaki house.  
  
  
Please R&R!!!!!! I really would like to know what you think!  
  



End file.
